The Hunter of Gensokyo
by Senecio Arukyuu
Summary: Petualangan para chara Touhou sebagai para Hunter. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? Updated to chapter 5. Temporary cover by me. Warning : abal, probably OOC, humor tidak yakin, and others. Mind to RnR? Don't like don't read.
1. Peri Es

**Ryan : (Mengangkat tangan kanan, membentuk angka 4, menyipitkan mata), yosh, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna, Ryan wa koko dezu. Selamat datang di Fanfic saya yang pertama, The Hunter of Gensokyo, yang sebenarnya mau diberi nama Touhou Hunter, tapi tidak jadi karena ingin ku-publish dalam bahasa inggris menggunakan judul tersebut. Nah, sekarang, Cirno, ucapkan kata-katanya.**

**Cirno : Kata apa, author?**

**Ryan : Kata itu. Kata-kata "belongs to blablabla"**

**Cirno : Belongs to blablabla?**

**Ryan : (Facepalm), Ya Allah Ya Robbi, ini, baca saja. Kau bisa, kan?**

**Cirno : Ooo, ini. This is a crossover fanfic about Touhou Project and Monster Hunter. Touhou Project dimiliki oleh ZUN, sementara Monster Hunter dimiliki oleh pihak Capcom, ryanushunternine hanya meminjam kedua game ini saja untuk membuat fanfic pertama ini.**

**Ryan : Baiklah. Di bagian ini, mari kit abaca bersama-sama.**

**Ryan x Cirno : Please read it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang gelap karena dilanda badai, seorang peri es misterius, berambut biru sebening es dengan pita hijau dan dress biru dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya, sedang berlintas di gunung Youkai, membawa perisai es di tangan kanan dan belati es di pinggang belakangnya. Peri itu berjalan dengan ekspresi seperti anak burung tersesat tanpa tujuan, dan khawatir akan ada monster datang menerkamnya. Beristirahat karena telah berjalan dalam waktu lama, ia duduk di sebuah batu yang bulat, dan memakan sebuah es krim yang merupakan persediaan terakhirnya. Peri itu bermuka sedikit muram, karena terpaksa berkelana tanpa teman. Sesaat setelah menggigit gigitan terakhir, suara menggelegar seperti harimau mengaum di atasnya.<p>

Seekor Tigrex, Wyvern bermuka T-Rex dengan bentuk tubuh dan loreng seperti harimau duduk di atas puncak gunung memerhatikan peri itu. Dengan ekspresi sedikit panik, peri itu menarik belati di pinggangnya dan membentuk posisi bertahan. Tigrex itu melompat dari sana, mencengkram peri dengan cakarnya, yang juga berfungsi sebagai sayap, dan mendorong peri itu, membuatnya menghantam sebuah batu dan membuat sayapnya yang terbuat dari es pecah lalu berguling tanpa henti, mengirimnya ke jurang tanpa dasar di dekatnya. Semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

><p>Peri itu membuka mata, dan terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak berada lagi di gunung Youkai, dan duduk di atas tempat tidur lipat sederhana dari kapuk murahan. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya, bukan lagi badai mengerikan yang membatasi penglihatannya yang ia lihat, tetapi sebuah ruangan sebesar 6 tatami, dengan lemari sederhana dan kotak besar tua di sebelahnya, dan kertas bertuliskan kanji dengan arti "ketenangan" dan "berburu" tertempel di dinding, berjauhan satu sama lain. Sebuah pintu geser di ruang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita membawa bubur dan air di atas nampan.<p>

"Wah, sudah bangun, ya?", tanyanya. Wanita itu berambut perak, dengan pita hitam di kepalanya, memakai rok hijau dengan kemeja putih, dan mahluk semacam roh berterbangan di sampingnya, membuat peri itu mengetahui bahwa ia setengah hantu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Oya, ini di mana?", tanya si peri.

"Ini desa Pokke, salah satu dari 3 desa Hunter. Aku menemukanmu pingsan kemarin saat sedang mencari telur karnivora di sekitar gunung Youkai." Jawab si wanita.

"Apa?", kata si peri terkejut, membuat pundaknya terasa sakit, seperti di timpa batu, dan ia mengernyit karena itu.

"Kumohon jangan bergerak terlalu banyak dulu. Lukamu masih belum terlalu sembuh. Ini, makan dulu", kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan nampan dengan bubur dan air di atasnya, kemudian peri itu memakannya, bagaikan ia belum makan 3 hari. Setelah selesai makan, peri itu mulai berbicara.

"Maaf, kita belum berkenalan diri, namamu?", tanya peri.

"Konpaku Youmu", jawabnya," kamu?"

"Namaku Cirno, Hunter pengembara yang akan menjadi yang terkuat di Gensokyo", katanya, yang terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berteriak," GYAAA!"

"Ada apa?"

"Mana SnS( Sword and Shield / Pedang dan Perisai )-ku?"

"Kuharap kau tak menangisinya. Ini" , kata Youmu, sambil memberikan SnS-nya, yang entah berasal dari mana, sudah dalam keadaan hancur, seperti kumpulan es pecah.

"SnS-ku…", kata Cirno dengan air mata yang menggelinang, "padahal Letty sudah susah payah payah membuatkannya untukku."

_Letty? Rasanya pernah dengar nama itu. _"Oya, bagaimana setelah saya mengobati sedikit lagi lukamu, kita pergi ke bengkel? Ada pandai besi di kota ini."

"Benarkah? Yeiii!", teriak Cirno dengan bahagianya, membuat ia merasakan kembali rasa sakit karena lukanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan banyak gerak", kata Youmu sedikit kesal, lalu menyuruh Cirno membuka bajunya, kemudian meberikan sedikit salep di punggungnya. Ia melihat sayap Cirno yang sudah hancur karena insiden di gunung Youkai. Setelah selesai, Cirno kembali memakai kemejanya, lalu memakai dress birunya. Lalu mereka keluar dari rumah itu, membawa SnS Cirno.

Setelah keluar, Cirno melihat desa Pokke dengan kesibukannya. Meski sudah pertengahan musim panas, desa itu masih tertutupi begitu banyak salju, terpengaruhi oleh iklim dingin sektor gunung salju di gunung Youkai. Para warga berjalan ke sana kemari, ada yang mengobrol membicarakan hal yang tak dimengerti, menggiring Popo, semacam lembu berbulu lebat dan bergading, anak-anak bermain dengan Felyne, kucing dengan tubuh dan perilaku seperti manusia, dan sebagainya. Youmu dan Cirno melewati keramaina desa itu, menuju ke utara kota.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai", kata Youmu di depan sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu terlihat seperti rumah sederhana, dengan atap yang sangat tinggi seperti rumah gadang, dengan gambar berwarna biru yang melambangkan monster di dinding. Bangunan itu memiliki counter dengan tungku di dalam ruangan dan banyak peralatan dan bahan yang berserakan, seakan banyak yang harus diselesaikan. "Sumimasen, ada orang?"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang oni dari balik counter. Oni bertanduk dua itu memakai baju pink dengan rok ungu, di pundaknya terdapat pelindung bahu dari tanduk Diablos, Wyvern bertanduk dua yang ganas di padang pasir, memakai sarung tangan dari kulit Diablos, sebagian roknya ditutupi kulit Diablos, dan palu dari ekor Diablos menggelantung di pinggang belakangnya. Dengan wajah memelas dan mabuk, ia memberikan Cirno semangkuk kecil sake, yang entah kenapa malah ia terima. Lalu kepalan Youmu yang memakai sarung tangan besi menjitak kepala oni itu. "Nona Suika, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan menyuguh sake kepada pelanggan di jam kerja!"

"Maaf, maaf", kata Suika yang mengusap kepalanya karena kesakitan. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Anak baru ini, Cirno, memiliki SnS, tapi sayangnya SnS-nya rusak karena seekor monster, jadi bisakah kau memperbaikinya?", kata Youmu kepada Suika, yang kemudian menyuruh Cirno untuk meletakkan kepingan SnS-nya di atas meja counter. Kemudian Suika mengambil sebuah kaca pembesar, melihat detil kepingan dengan kaca tersebut. Beberapa lama kemudian, dengan wajah sedikit muram, ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kerusakan SnS milikmu ini terlalu besar, sesudah itu SnS ini terbuat dari kristal es (Ice Crystal) yang sulit diolah ulang menjadi pedang lagi jika sudah hancur seperti ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya".

Mendengar perkataan Suika, Cirno mengeluarkan air matanya, perlahan-lahan nangis. "Huwaaa, bagaimana ini! Aku tidak bisa menjadi Hunter tanpa senjata, huwaaaa!"

"Tapi," kata Suika sambil menunjuk Cirno, " bukan berarti kau tak bisa memiliki senjata. Aku memiliki katana besi (Iron Katana) tua di kotakku, akan kuberi kau secara gratis", kata Suika yang membuat Cirno yang menangis menjadi senang lagi, lalu melompat senang dan menjadi kesakitan karena lukanya terbuka kembali, dan tentu saja membuat Youmu marah.

"Oya, apa ini pertama kalinya kau menjadi Hunter?", tanya Suika.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa kau tanya hal seperti itu?"

"Karena penampilanmu seperti peri tak berdaya. Jika kau ingin menjadi Hunter, kau harus memiliki armor yang bagus. Kuberi servis armor gratis untukmu, khusus kali ini. Oya, kali ini, plis jangan melompat kegirangan lagi."

"Maaf", kata Cirno sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk kepala.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita masuk."

"Em, masuk?"

"Ya, masuk, kau pikir mau dihajar, hah? Aku tidak bisa membuat armor yang sempurna tanpa mengetahui pasti ukuran tubuh sang pemakai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu", kata Cirno, kemudian memasuki bengkel Suika. Beda dengan kounter, ruangan bagian dalam begitu rapi, seakan selalu dibersihkan setiap harinya. Suika memerintahkan Cirno untuk berdiri di tengah ruangan, sementara sang oni mengukur tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mengukur tubuhnya, Suika mengacak isi kotak besar yang berisi bermacam-macam kulit monster, dari yang bersisik sampai yang sekeras cangkang (karena itu emang cangkang). Setelah selesai menggali isi kotak, ia mengambil sebuah kulit berwarna putih kebiruan dari kotak tersebut.

"Baiklah, waktunya membuatkanmu sebuah armor."

* * *

><p>Di luar bengkel, Youmu sedang duduk sambil memainkan Myon, setengah hantunya. Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Cirno dan Suika memasuki bengkel. Tak lama kemudian, Cirno keluar. Penampilannya sudah berubah. Di pundak kirinya, terdapat sebuah pelindung pundak berwarna hitam, roknya terbuat dari kulit Giadrome, mahluk semacam Raptor yang tinggal di iklim dingin, ia memakai sepatu hitam dengan garis kuning, ia juga memakai sarung tangan dari kulit Giadrome, dan di punggungnya menggelantung katana besi pemberian Suika.<p>

"Ah, sudah selesai kau rupanya. Ayo kita pergi", kata Youmu.

"Ke mana?", tanya Cirno.

"Menghadap ke Chief. Ia sudah menunggumu."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Cirno langsung mengikuti Youmu, menuju ke arah utara desa. Lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah gunung kecil yang terbuat dari Machalite Ore. Youmu pun mulai berbicara.

"Nona Yuyuko, ia sudah tiba", kata Youmu. Tiba-tiba sekumpulan kelopak sakura mengumpul di depan mereka, lalu membentuk topan kecil. Semakin lama putarannya semakin cepat. Di tengah topan kecil itu, muncul seorang wanita berambut pink berbaju dan bertopi biru. Setelah kumpulan kelopak sakura tersebut menghilang, wanita itu perlahan mendekati Cirno.

"Salam, peri es. Namaku Saigyouji Yuyuko, putri dari Hagukyurou dan Chief desa Pokke. Namamu?"

"Cirno."

"Cirno, dimana dulu kau tinggal?"

"Dulunya di Misty Lake, tapi setelah peristiwa munculnya para monster, aku pindah ke desa Fairy. Tapi beberapa lama tinggal di sana, seekor Tigrex menghancurkan desa tersebut, memisahkanku dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Sekarang aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi."

"Sangat menyedihkan", kemudian Yuyuko membuka kipas birunya, "kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau tinggal di sini sebagai Hunter desa ini?"

"Benarkah aku boleh menjadi Hunter di sini?"

"Benar. Kami kekurangan tangan di sini, dan kau tidak memiliki tempat yang bisa kau sebut rumah", lalu Yuyuko menutup kipasnya, "jika kau menerima tawaranku, datanglah ke tempat ini besok pagi-pagi sekali untuk menerima misimu yang pertama."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu", kemudian Cirno menempelkan jempolnya ke dadanya, "aku, Cirno, Hunter terkuat di Gensokyo akan menerima tawaran anda untuk menjadi Hunter desa Pokke, dan aku akan menerima misi yang anda berikan kepadaku dan menyelesaikannya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu", kata Yuyuko sambil menunjuk Cirno dengan kipasnya, "sekarang, silahkan beristirahat untuk besok. Kau akan membutuhkannya di misi pertamamu."

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan : Oke, the end of part 1. Semoga anda menyukainya. Maaf jika ada bagian yang ga jelas. Ribiu o kudasai, onegai.<strong>


	2. Misi pertama

**Ryan : (Mengangkat tangan kanan, membentuk angka 4, menyipitkan mata) Yosh, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna, Ryan wa koko dezu. Ga nyangka, sudah sampai di Chapter 2. Aku sudah membuat chapter ini dengan sangat keras, hingga tulang jariku patah (ga, hanya bercanda koq). Nah, Cirno, mari katakan… em, Cirno, dimana kau?**

**Cirno : Di sini, Ryan-san.**

**Ryan : GYAAA, apa yang kau lakukan?**

**Cirno : Tidak ada, aku hanya mau mencoba main dengan komputer anda, dan ketika aku klik kanan bagian ini, ada tulisan yang tak dapat kumengerti.**

**Ryan : Terus, dari tulisan-tulisan tersebut, kau pilih apa?**

**Cirno : Delete.**

**Ryan : APA KAU BILANG? (dengan cepat melihat ke arah layar komputer) Itu artinya dihapus, BAKA! Gahh, padahal itu chapter 3 yang masih dalam tahap penulisan (air mata mengalir)**

**Cirno : Maaf.**

**Ryan : Maaf palamu! Ya udah, daripada emosi menjadi,mending kau ucapkan katanya.**

**Cirno : Okidoki. This is a crossover between Touhou Project and Monster Hunter. Hak cipta Touhou Project dimiliki oleh ZUN, sementara Monster Hunter dimiliki oleh Capcom. Ryanushunternine hanya meminjam keduanya untuk fanfic ini.**

**Ryan x Cirno : Please read it. We hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Di pagi buta yang tenang, sekitar jam 05.00, Yuyuko sedang duduk di dekat gunung kecil yang terbuat dari Machalite bosan karena tidak ada satu suarapun dan tak ada yang bias dilakukannya, wanita hantu itu menguap. Ia menggesek tumpukan salju di dekatnya untuk membunuh waktu. Setelah menunggu agak lama, sekitar jam 05.29, Cirno dan Youmu muncul di hadapannya.<p>

"Owalah, yang benar saja, meskipun anda bilang pagi-pagi sekali, bukan berarti harus jam 5 pagi,kan", kesal Cirno.

"Ya, baiklah", kata Yuyuko tak memperdulikan protes Cirno, " sekarang kita bicarakan soal misi pertamamu."

"Hey, anda tak dengar, ya!"

"Misi pertamamu", kata Yuyuko yang sekali lagi tak mendengarkan Cirno, kemudian menunjuknya dengan kipas yang tertutup, "adalah tangkap seekor Giadrome dan sebuah telur karnivora."

"Yang benar saja, bisakah kau beri misi yang lebih susah, seperti berburu Kushala Daora, Tigrex, Nargacuga, atau semacamnya?', kata Cirno yang sekali lagi protes.

"Tidak bisa. Kau masih Hunter kelas rendah, lagipula Daora saat ini sedang langka, jadi tidak boleh diburu. Dan pagi ini aku ingin makan Giadrome panggang dengan telur karnivora rebus, jadi aku ingin kau tangkap sebelum jam 06.30."

"Apa? Makan?", tanya Cirno dengan tampang bego.

"Ya, untuk sarapan. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, ayo cepat pergi."

"Apa aku harus pergi bersama Youmu?"

"Tidak", kata Youmu, "kau masih baru disini, dan saya sudah lama berada di dalam urusan ini, kau masih belum dipercaya untuk berburu secara kelompok. Setelah kau bisa membuktikan dirimu, kita akan berburu bersama."

"O, begitu, ya", kata Cirno dengan tampang begonya, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya", kata Cirno yang kemudian pergi melaksanakan misi.

* * *

><p>Di gunung Youkai, tempat yang sama dengan tempat terakhir kalinya ia menemui Tigrex yang menyerangnya, sekarang dalam keadaan lebih tenang. Sudah jam 05.45, tapi langit masih sangat gelap, belum menunjukkan batang hidung matahari. Ia mengambil barang supply (supply item) di sebuah kotak biru. Setelah mengambil barang-barang tersebut, ia meletakkannya di tas kecil yang berada di pinggangnya. Lalu ia pergi menuruni lereng.<p>

Cirno menemukan sebuah mulut gua, yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, lalu memasuki gua tersebut. Gua itu sangatlah dingin, tetapi bukan masalah untuk dirinya yang seorang peri es. Ia menjelajahi gua tersebut, dan menemukan seorang kakek tua berkulit merah dan berbaju hijau dengan tas punggung.

"Kek, sedang apa disini? Di sini berbahaya", tanya Cirno.

"Gunung ini memang berbahaya. Tetapi di sini (area 4) tempat yang sangat aman, tak ada seekor serangga apapun di sini", jawab kakek itu.

"Tapi tetap saja berbahaya untuk seorang kakek untuk berada di areal berburu ini."

"Aku tak peduli soal itu, yang penting aku berkeliling untuk mencari Hunter yang sudi barter denganku."

"Tetapi aku tak punya barang untuk di tukar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendirian di sini, dan karena kamu sudah sudi berbicara denganku yang seorang tetua sayur (Veggie Elder), aku akan memberikanmu ini", lalu kakek itu memberikan sebuah ramuan (Potion) dan madu (Honey). "Gabungkan (Combine) kedua barang tersebut, dan kau akan mendapatkan sebuah ramuan mujarab (Mega Potion)."

"Baiklah, kek", kata Cirno, yang kemudian mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang dalam misi, "wah, sudah mulai terang. Ya sudah ya, pak. Aku mau pergi dulu, sampai jumpa", kata Cirno kemudian lari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Veggie Elder.

"Ya,sampai jumpa lagi", katanya yang kemudian membelakangi arah pergi Cirno, "huh, anak muda."

* * *

><p>Tak jauh dari tempat ia bertemu dengan Veggie Elder, Cirno duduk di sebuah batu, sedang meng-combine kedua barang pemberian kakek itu, dan kemudian berhasil (soalnya rasio keberhasilannya 90%, jadi orang bodoh pun bisa melakukannya).<p>

"Hoy, aku dengar itu, Ryan-san."

Lha, bukannya kamu memang bodoh?

"Tapi anda sama bodohnya."

Ya, emang itu ada benarnya. Baiklah, daripada aku ada masalah dengan peri cantik (?) itu, berhubung dia tokoh utama dan asisten (?), mari kita teruskan ceritanya. Setelah berhasil meng-combine kedua barang, ia mendapatkan Mega Potion, lalu menaruhnya di tas kecilnya. Dan ia meneruskan perjalannya, tapi ia dihadang oleh 3 ekor Giaprey, anak buah dari Giadrome. Cirno menarik Iron Katana di punggungnya, lalu melompat dan menebas salah satu Giaprey yang sedang berada di udara, membuat Giaprey tersebut terbelah menjadi 2 (di dalam game, jika kita menyerangnya di udara dengan senjata tipe slash, raptor kecil akan terbelah dan bekasnya tak dapat di-carve).

Giaprey berikutnya bersiap menyerang Cirno. Ia melompat, tapi serangannya dapat dihindari. Cirno yang berhasil menghindar menyerang balik Giaprey dan berhasil membunuhnya. Dengan memasang kuda-kuda, ia mengawasi Giaprey terakhir, Katana-nya bercahaya biru, kemudian ia mengayunkan Katana-nya.

"Icicle Shot", teriak Cirno, dan 3 buah peluru es melesat menuju Giadrome tersebut, mengenainya dan membuat ia mati. Setelah memastikan mereka mati, Cirno memasukkan kembali Katana-nya ke sarung pedang yang berada di punggungnya. "Fiuh, sekarang, ada dimana telur itu berada?"

Cirno kemudian memasuki bagian dari gua (Area 3), dimana terdapat sebuah pohon mati yang sudah berjamur dan ditutupi salju. Diatasnya ada sebuah sarang, dan Cirno melihat sebuah telur di atasnya. Ketika Cirno hendak mengambil telur diatasnya, 3 ekor Giaprey langsung menghadangnya. Kali ini, ketiga Giaprey tersebut menyerang secara bersamaan. Cirno memegang gagang pedangnya, kemudian menariknya dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Icicle Sword."

Katana miliknya membeku, dan membelah ketiga Giaprey tersebut, hingga tidak bisa di-carve (buat apa, toh gak bakal pernah dia gunakan). Setelah selesai berurusan dengan mereka, Cirno mengambil telur yang ada di dalam sarang.

Dengan kedua tangan yang keberatan mengangkat telur tersebut, ia keluar dari sarang Giaprey dan kembali ke basement, untuk meletakkan telur tersebut di kotak merah. Tapi, ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan seekor Bullfango, mahluk semacam babi hutan. Cirno pun langsung lari darinya.

"Tunggu, kenapa lari?"

Lo bego apa bego sih? Dengan telur di kedua tanganmu, kau tak dapat memegang senjatamu, jika kau letakkan (drop) begitu saja, telur itu akan menghilang, jika kau menghindar dengan dodge atau kena serangan dari monster, walau hanya sengatan Bnahabra atau Vespoid, telur itu akan pecah. Tuh, Bullfango itu sekarang sedang mengejarmu.

"HOLY CRAP, KENAPA GA BILANG DARI TADI!", teriak Cirno kesal sambil berlari menghindar serudukan Bullfango.

* * *

><p>"Hah, hah, hah, capek", kata Cirno sambil tidur terlentang di dekat kotak merah, melepaskan rasa lelah. Sekarang sudah jam 05.50, 40 menit sebelum batas waktu dari misi. Ia pun mengambil obat pertolongan pertama (First Aid Medicine) untuk mengisi Health-nya yang sudah mengurang akibat serangan dari Giaprey. Setelah rasa capenya hilang, Cirno pun kembali ke gunung Youkai, menuju bagian atas (Area 7), untuk menangkap Giadrome, pemimpin dari Giaprey.<p>

* * *

><p>Di bagian atas gunung, seakan sudah siap, Giadrome sudah menunggu Cirno, bersama 6 ekor Giaprey bersamanya (sebenarnya cuma 3, tapi Cirno meminta untuk diberi sedikit lebih menantang, jadi kuberi 6). Pemimpin Giaprey itu, yang diberi lengkungan kepala yang lebih besar dibandingkan Giaprey dan berwarna biru, dengan salah satu cakar lebih besar dengan cakar yang lain, menatap Cirno dengan matanya yang sangat bulat dan kuning. Cirno menarik Katana-nya dan memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap akan menyerang dan diserang.<p>

"ROAAARRR", teriak Giadrome memerintahkan 2 ekor anak buahnya menyerang Cirno, kemudian Cirno menghindar serangan mereka, lalu dengan sekali ayunan pedang, membunuh kedua Giaprey tersebut, tapi meleset. Kali ini, 4 ekor Giaprey yang lain menyerangnya secara serempak, dan dengan cepat Cirno menghindar, meskipun salah satu dari serangan Giaprey tersebut mengenai dirinya.

Sekarang Cirno dalam keadaan tersedak. Keenam Giaprey mengelilinginya, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyergap Cirno secara bersamaan. Sekali lagi, katana miliknya bersinar biru terang, dan ia memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ice Sign : Fairy Spin". Ia memutar tubuhnya seperti gasing, lalu menembakkan peluru-peluru es dari segala arah. Karena jarak antara Cirno dan keenam Giaprey begitu dekat, sekumpulan Giaprey tersebut mati secara serempak, hanya meninggalkan Cirno dan Giadrome sendirian. Marah karena anak buahnya pada dibunuh, ia menyerang Cirno dengan kuat, dan mengenainya.

Serangan tadi tepat mengenai rusuknya, membuat rasa sakit yang tertahankan untuknya. Ia memegang rusuknya yang diserang Giadrome . Giadrome itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda lagi, bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi. Dengan tangan kiri memegang rusuk dan tangan kanan memegang katana, Cirno juga mempersiapkan kuda-kuda. Giadrome itu melompat ke arah Cirno, tetapi dengan cepat ia bergerak menghindari serangan tersebut, dan katana-nya bercahaya warna biru, tapi bedanya dengan sensasi lebih kuat.

"Ice Sign : Sword Freezer", teriak Cirno, sambil mengayunkan katana-nya yang menjadi jauh lebih besar dari aslinya karena kemampuan esnya. Dengan seketika Giadrome itu mati. Lega karena semuanya telah berakhir, Cirno menjatuhkan dirinya dan tidur terlentang di atas tanah yang tertutupi salju. Suara tertawa terdengar dari Cirno yang bahagia.

"Akhirnya, misi selesai", kata Cirno sambil menggenggam kepalan tangannya mengarah ke matahari, seakan ia ingin meraih matahari tersebut.

Sekitar jam 06.25, dengan wajah yang sangat babak belur, tapi dengan senyuman puas, Cirno kembali ke desa Pokke sambil menyeret Giadrome yang berhasil ia bunuh. Lalu ia melempar bangkai tersebut ke depan Yuyuko yang saat itu sedang duduk di gunung Machalite ore.

"Nona Yuyuko, misi sudah selesai."

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah dapat menyelesaikannya 5 menit sebelum batas waktu. Karena kau sudah memuaskan diriku dengan hasil kerjamu, ini, kuberikan padamu", kata Yuyuko sambil memberikan sekantung uang, berisi 500 Z.

"Terima kasih."

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Makan, pergi ke suatu tempat, atau apa?"

"Aku memilih tidur. Tenagaku sudah sangat terkuras."

"Begitu, ya. Youmu", kemudian Youmu muncul, "antar peri ini ke tempat tidurnya."

"Baik, nona", kata Youmu yang segera mengantar Cirno ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, empuknya…"<p>

"Cirno, apa ada lagi yang kau perlukan?", tanya Youmu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya perlu tidur", kata Cirno yang sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, mimpi indah, peri es."

TBC (To be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>Cirno : Bagaimana, seru, kan, kisah petualangan tentang diriku. Aku disini menutup fanfic ini menggantikan Ryan-chan (berhubung dia ga ada di sini, jadi kupanggil chan) yang saat ini depresi karena file chapter 3-nya aku hapus. Tunggu saja lanjutan ceritanya. Rnr o kudasai, onegai?<strong>


	3. Phantom Butterfly

**Ryan : (Duduk di depan komputer dengan kepala di pegang Cirno) Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna, kita bertemu lagi di chapter 3. Meski penuh perjuangan aku mengerjakannya, tapi akhirnya dapat aku selesaikan. Kenapa Cirno memegang kepalaku? Karena kepalaku sakit, perlu dikompres. Bah, terlalu banyak bacot, mending segera bacakan Disclaimer-nya, Cirno.**

**Cirno : This is chapter 3 of The Hunter of Gensokyo, a crossover between Touhou Project and Monster Hunter. Hak cipta Touhou Project dimiliki ayah kami, ZUN, sementara Monster Hunter dimiliki engkong-engkong *dilempar pedang* maksudku om-om dan tante-tante dari Capcom. Kami hanya sekedar meminjamnya untuk membuat FF ini.**

**Ryan X Cirno : Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Yap, sudah selesai" teriak Suika mengangkat sebuah katana. Katana itu adalah Iron Katana milik Cirno yang sudah ia upgrade menjadi Frozen Blade, LS berelemen es.<p>

"Terima kasih, Suika. Ini bayarannya" kata Cirno sambil memberi uang sebanyak 4.900z.

"Sama-sama. Yup, waktunya tutup bengkel."

"Tutup? Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke Forest of Magic. Gua dengar 2 ekor Gypceros sedang membuat masalah di sana, sementara kedua penyihir penghuninya sedang dalam misi membunuh Monoblos." Gypceros adalah seekor wyvern bermuka burung dengan kulit karetnya dan beracun, sementara Monoblos adalah saudara Diablos yang bertanduk satu.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"2 ekor Gypceros bukan masalah bagi gua, hanya terasa seperti menyembelih kalkun. Daripada lu mempermasalahkan gua,mending lu tanya Youmu. Gua dengar dia ada sedikit masalah dengan emmm... seekor Daimyo Hermitaur." Daimyo Hermitaur adalah seekor kepiting merah raksasa dengan kepala Monoblos di belakangnya.

"Okidoki." Kemudian Cirno pergi dari hadapannya.

"Haah, dasar. Gua pikir ia bakal menghantuiku terus. Baiklah Diablo Maul, waktunya lo untuk membunuh monster setelah sekian lama tidak berburu." Kemudian Suika pergi dari desa menuju Forest of Magic.

* * *

><p>"Faia oniiii" teriak Suika memukul tanah dengan palunya, kemudian memunculkan sebuah bola dari lava dan mengenai Gypceros berwarna biru. Sementara Gypceros berwarna ungu memaju-majukan kepalanya, membuat suara yang aneh. Suika yang sibuk melawan temannya itu baru menyadari gerak-gerik aneh itu. "Gawat, bentar lagi ia akan bercahaya"<p>

Suika pun berlari menjauh dari Gypceros ungu itu, kemudian melompat dan bertiarap. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari kepala Gypceros tersebut. Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang, Suika bangkit dari matinya (salah, maksudnya dari tiarapnya.) Tetapi Gypceros biru itu mengejutkan Suika dengan sergapan serangan ekornya. Lalu...

BRAKKK

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berkuncir dua dengan topinya menabrak kepala Gypceros, membuat kristal di kepalanya pecah. Wanita itu melakukan salto belakang, lalu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Dengan shield di tangan kanan dan Gunlance, semacam tombak dengan fasilitas canon, ditangan kirinya, ia memasang posisi siap menyerang. Tapi yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya bukan kedua Gypceros yang Suika hadapi, tetapi semak-semak besar yang bergoyang. Lalu muncul seekor monster dari arah sana.

Seekor Congalala, gorilla pink yang besar datang menyerang wanita itu dengan kukunya yang tajam, tapi bisa diatasi dengan shield besarnya yang terbuat dari sirip Plesioth, seekor wyvern dengan perwatakan ikan. Di sisi sebelah, Suika melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan paruh Gypceros ungu, lalu mendarat di punggung Congalala dan menghantam kepalanya, membuat gorilla tersebut jatuh. Sambil memasang posisi (sok) cool, Suika menatap wanita asing itu.

"Setelah sekian lama ga bertemu dengan lu, dan lu kewalahan menghadapi mahluk level 2 ini" kata Suika mengejek.

"Kau juga sama. Setelah lama bersarang di reruntuhan yang kau sebut rumah dan bengkel, kau hampir dihajar kalkun karet ini" balas wanita itu mengejek sambil menembak Gypceros ungu yang menyerangnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Nitori. Kalkun-kalkun itu lebih cerdas dari yang lu kira. Lagian Congalala dan anak-anaknya, Conga itu hanya sekumpulan sampah pink hobi makan pisang dan mengupil" kata Suika sambil menghantam Gypceros biru.

"Apa kau buta warna? Congalala yang kuhadapi itu bukan berwarna pink. Lihat baik-baik" kemudian Suika memperhatikan Congalala pingsan itu. Warnanya memang bukan pink, tapi hijau. "Karena kebanyakan makan jamur, ia berubah menjadi hijau, ditambah jamur yang dimakannya jamur sihir. Ia spesies yang sangat berbahaya, Emerald Congalala, dicap level G oleh Kanako."

"Wah, gua baru tahu" kata Suika sedang menghantam Gypceros biru hingga tewas. "Nah, waktunya carving."

"Suika, jangan!" tapi Suika terlambat. Gypceros biru yang ternyata pura-pura mati itu menghantam Suika sangat keras, hingga ia terlempar.

"Cih, waktunya membalas. Togakushi-yama Home Ruuuun" sekumpulan batu berkumpul di depan Suika menjadi batu besar, lalu ia menghantamnya dengan palu bagaikan pemain baseball memukul bola, dan batu itu menghantam Gypceros hingga benar-benar tewas. "Home Run untukmu, kalkun!"

"Jangan senang dulu, masih ada teman ungunya." Gypceros ungu itu terbang melesat menuju arah Suika, akan menyerangnya dengan cakarnya. Suika pun tak dapat menghindarinya. "Cih. Kappa 'Monster Cucumber'!" Dari Gunlance Nitori, keluar laser berwarna hijau, mengenai Gypceros ungu itu, membuatnya tewas. "Apa ia sudah tewas?"

Suika mengambil sebuah batu kecil di dekatnya, lalu melemparnya ke Gypceros itu. Ia tidak bergerak. "Ya, ia sudah tewas."

Nitori dan Suika bernafas lega. Mereka meletakkan masing-masing senjata mereka di belakang mereka. "Akhirnya semua sudah berakhir" kata Nitori lega.

SRAKK SRAKK

"Tunggu," kemudian mereka menarik senjata mereka "ini belum berakhir."

Congalala yang tadi pingsan, bangkit kembali, bahkan dalam mode marah (rage). Muka dan pantatnya yang berwarna coklat menjadi merah. Kemudian Congalala itu kentut, mengeluarkan gas bau yang sama mematikannya dengan gas milik Koffing. Nitori dan Suika menutup hidung mereka, mencegah mereka menghirup gas bau tersebut.

"Cih" umpat Nitori sambil merogoh saku roknya "aku lupa bawa Deodorant."

Suika merogoh saku roknya, mengambil benda bulat dari saku, kemudian melempar benda bulat tersebut ke tanah, membuat kabut berwarna putih yang wangi keluar dan menyingkirkan gas bau Congalala. "Makanya, lain kali bawa Deodorant sebelum menghadapi mahluk bau ini. Untung gua bawa Deodorant."

Congalala itu mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya, kemudian menggembungkan mulut dan perutnya, menahan nafas, lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Nitori dan Suika yang terkejut hanya bisa menghindar dari semburan api itu. "Hey, seingat gua Congalala tidak menyembur."

"Itu karena ia telah memakan Nitroshroom, jamur merah untuk bahan bubuk mesiu, semua orang tahu itu. Apa kau tak baca buku manual berburu, hah?"

"Gua sama sekali ga ada waktu untuk membaca buku sampah itu" kata Suika sambil memukul tanah, menghasilkan ledakan dari berbagai arah, menghanguskan bahu kanan gorilla itu.

"Tapi kau punya waktu untuk mabuk sambil berjalan layaknya Wang ketemu arak" kata Nitori yang sibuk menembak Congalala, kemudian mengganti peluru.

"Arak? Itu dia!" Kemudian Suika mengambil guci arak di pinggangnya, meminumnya, lalu menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya. "Oniiii Breeeaaath!"

Sekejap sebagian Forest of Magic termakan oleh si jago merah, menghanguskan semua yang menghalangi, termasuk Congalala yang sudah tewas terbakar. "Kappa Pororoco!" dan air bah kecil muncul dari beberapa sisi hutan, memadamkan semua api hasil semburan Suika. "Kalau menyemburkan api, jangan terlalu kuat, apalagi ini hutan. Kalau hutan ini hangus semua, Marisa dan Alice bisa ngamuk kepada kita."

"Maaf" jawab Suika sambil menggaruk kepala dan mengeluarkan lidah "tapi paling tidak semuanya berakhir."

"Ya, kau benar" lalu mereka meletakkan senjata mereka di punggung masing-masing.

"Jadi, bagaimana pencarianmu? Sudah sukses?" tanya Suika yang mendadak berwajah serius (ga nyangka bagaimana ngebayangnya *digetokpalu*)

"Belum. Kata para Prismriver, Phantom Butterfly itu bisa ditemukan di sekitar Youkai Mountain, tapi bahkan dengan bantuan Momiji dan Aya, kupu-kupu itu masih belum bisa ditemukan."

"Please, pulanglah, Nitori. Banyak orang membutuhkan lu, nona Yuyuko juga, bahkan gua."

"Tidak bisa, Suika. Tugas adalah tugas, meskipun aku ingin pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa kupu-kupu itu."

"Ayolah, ini sudah setahun, Nitori. Nona Yuyuko memerintahkan gua untuk membawa lu pulang ke desa jika bertemu lu, dengan atau tanpa kupu-kupu itu. Please." Kali ini Suika menatap Nitori dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah menarik sumpah, tak akan pulang tanpa kupu-kupu itu."

"Lupakan soal sumpah itu. Please, pulanglah, Nitori."

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa. Selamat tinggal, kawan lama." Lalu Nitori dengan cepat lari dari hadapan Suika sambil menangis, khawatir ia akan mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>Suasana sore hari di Misty Lake terlihat sangat mengagumkan di mata Nitori. Warna kuning nyaris orange membaluri penjuru danau itu. Ia bisa melihat sebuah rumah besar yang diyakininya itu adalah Scarlet Devil Mansion, Mansion besar yang dimiliki oleh seorang vampire bernama Remilia. Melihat Mansion itu Nitori makin terheran, karena Mansion itu terlihat masih baik-baik saja walau beberapa minggu lalu seekor Fatalis, naga hitam dalam legenda, menyerang Mansion tersebut. Pandangan Nitori beralih ke sebuah gua yang hancur, dengan beberapa kodok beku di dekatnya. Kodok-kodok tersebut tetap saja tidak mencair meskipun penghuninya, Cirno, sudah meninggalkan gua itu setengah tahun yang lalu. Lamunan Nitori pecah ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.<p>

"Sudah kuduga, lu ada disini."

"Gyaaa, Suika! Ngapain kau ada disini?"

"Karena gua tahu setiap lu sedang stress karena pekerjaan lu selalu pergi kesini. Tiga bulan bekerja sama dengan lu cukup untuk mengetahui apa saja di pikiran lu."

"Cih. Apapun yang terjadi, sebelum menemukan kupu-kupu itu, aku tidak mau pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau memaksa. Bolehkah gua bantu lu cari kupu-kupu itu?"

"Hanya 3 hari saja, ya. Lebih dari itu, biar aku cari sendiri."

"Hah, okidoki. Oya, apa yang dari tadi lu perhatikan? Kelihatannya lu sangat terobsesi."

"Gua itu. Sudah lama hancur dan ditinggalkan penghuninya, tetapi kodok-kodok beku di dekatnya tak kunjung mencair juga. Itu membuatku sedikit terheran."

"Oooh, itu. Itu kan tempat tinggal lama Cirno."

"Cirno? Dare (siapa)?"

"Kau belum tahu? Dia peri es bodoh yang baru seminggu ini masuk sebagai Hunter baru di desa. Dibandingkan dengan prestasinya saat sebelum para monster datang, ia sekarang jauh lebih kuat. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia peri bodoh."

Di sisi lain, Cirno yang sedang berburu Daimyo Hermitaur terbersin-bersin, membuat konsentrasinya buyar (udah buyar dibuat lebih buyar). "Sialan, siapa yang mengataiku bodoh?"

"Peri bodoh yang menjadi lebih kuat? Aku penasaran seperti apa penampilannya itu. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, hahaha." Tapi ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyiapkan Gunlance-nya, seakan mau menyerang. "Kita kedatangan tamu."

Seekor Plesioth dengan wajah hiu dan sisik birunya melompat dari danau dan menyerang Nitori. Untung saja, Nitori bergerak cepat dan berlindung di balik shield-nya. Setelah menyentuh tanah, Plesioth itu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, lalu menyemprotkan air bertekanan tinggi ke arah Nitori dan Suika, tapi serangan itu dapat mereka hindari.

"Bah, Oni Sign : Missing Power!" Lalu Suika berubah menjadi raksasa, dan menghantam Plesioth dengan palunya, yang terpental kembali ke arah danau, disaat bersamaan Suika kembali ke ukuran semula. Sekali lagi Plesioth itu meluncur keluar dari danau, mencoba menggigit salah satu dari mereka, dan mengenai tangan kiri Suika. "Cih" dan seketika Suika terjatuh, pingsan dikarenakan gigitan Plesioth yang ternyata memiliki semacam obat bius.

"Spin the Cephalos Plate!" Lalu Nitori melempar shield-nya, dan shield itu berpencar menjadi beberapa bagian, berterbangan sana sini, beberapa mengenai Plesioth, sisanya tidak. Setelah 7 detik, shield-shield yang beterbangan kembali menjadi satu dan kembali ke tangan kanan Nitori. Ia mendekati Suika dan menyerang temannya itu dengan Gunlance-nya (di game, beginilah cara menyadarkan player yang terkena efek "Sleep"). Seketika Suika terbangun dari 'tidur'nya.

"Hei, lain kali kalau bangunin orang hati-hati" teriak Suika protes sambil memegang kepalanya. Dengan cepatnya Plesioth menembakkan air ke arah Suika, tetapi berhasil ia hindari dengan lompatan tinggi. "Oni no Shippo!" Palu milik Suika berubah menjadi besar, dan aura api mengelilingi kepala palu itu, menghantam kepala Plesioth itu berikut tanah di bawahnya. Plesioth tewas.

"2 kalkun, 1 gorilla, dan 1 hiu. Wow, kita telah menghabiskan monster sebanyak itu dalam sehari. Gua harus buat laporan sebanyak itu untuk nona Yuyuko, atau Guild akan sangat marah" kata Suika sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau peduli dengan sesuatu seperti itu. Kau masih bermimpi?"

"Tidak, atu. Gua kapok ga buat laporan lagi. Bengkel gua nyaris tutup karena tidak buat laporan pemburuan 3 ekor Aoashira sebulan yang lalu." Aoashira adalah mahluk semacam beruang biru yang suka memakan madu.

"Tidak disangka Guild akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Hei, apa itu?" Nitori menunjukkan langit dimana beberapa titik cahaya beterbangan. Karena penasaran, Suika dan Nitori berlari menuju sumber cahaya yang tidak jauh dari gua bekas rumah Cirno.

"Kupu-kupu putih dengan sayap yang memancarkan kilauan pelangi sebening permata. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Phantom Butterfly" kata Nitori memperhatikan objek terbang itu.

"Berapa banyak yang kita butuhkan?" tanya Suika sambil mencoba menggabungkan (combine) jaring (net) dan tulang Gypceros (Medium Monster Bone).

"Tiga saja. Biarkan 12 sisanya kita lepaskan ke alam liar."

"Yosh" dan Suika melompat ke langit, lalu menangkap tiga dari lima belas kupu-kupu tersebut, dan mendarat di depan Nitori. "Apa benar ini Phantom Butterfly?"

"Benar. Ini memang benar Phantom Butterfly" jawab Nitori dengan yakinnya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kupu-kupu ini keluar dari pecahan kodok-kodok beku yang tak kunjung mencair tersebut?"

"Entah, yang penting kita sudah mendapat apa yang kita inginkan. Ayo kita pulang, gua sudah capek."

"Benar juga. Lagipula aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk berkelana lagi. Ayo." Dan mereka akhirnya kembali ke desa, menjauhi reruntuhan gua itu, diperhatikan oleh salah satu Phantom Butterfly yang menghinggap di salah satu pecahan kodok beku.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan : Yup, akhirnya selesai.<strong>

**Cirno : Jahat, kenapa jatahku cuma sedikit?**

**Ryan : Ada beberapa alasan untuk itu, tapi aku janji jatahmu di Chapter berikutnya lebih banyak.**

**Cirno : Janji?**

**Ryan : Janji.**

**Suika : Yay, akhirnya jatah muncul gua banyak. Domo, Ryan. Mau sake?**

**Ryan : Ga, makasih.**

**Nitori : Bisa muncul di FF merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Padahal aku tidak begitu banyak muncul di FF.**

**Suika : Itu karena lu pemalu. GYAAA!**

**Youmu : (Muncul dari belakang kayak hantu*emang dia hantu*) Udah di dua chapter sebelumnya jatah munculku sedikit, sekarang aku tidak muncul sama sekali. Apa kau yakin posisiku di FF ini penting?**

**Ryan : Ya, ya, nanti aku naikkan jatah munculnya di Chapter berikutnya. Janji koq.**

**Youmu : Janji?**

**Ryan : Janji. Oke, daripada kita nge-bacot lebih banyak lagi, mending kalian tutup aja chapter ini.**

**CYSN : Terima kasih untuk membacanya sampai chapter ini. Flam *dihajar jamban satu-persatu* maksud kami Review please.**

**Ryan : Like usual, no flame.**


	4. Annoying Qurupeco

**Ryan : Yo, Minna, bertemu lagi di Chapter 4. Maaf agak lama, sibuk dengan berbagai hal yang harus dilakukan. Walau melelahkan, tapi akhirnya dapat diselesaikan.**

**Suika : Yeyy! Chapter 4 (terjun sambil memeluk diriku)**

**Ryan : Woy, lepasin! (Nendang Suika). Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini masih dialog pembukaan.**

**Nitori : Ga apa-apa, kan kalau kami dating sebelum FF dimulai?**

**Ryan : Ga sama sekali!**

**Youmu : Kami hanya memastikan kalau kau akan menepati janji atau kagak (keluar aura setan)**

**Ryan : Hiii! Baiklah Cirno, Disclaimer, please.**

**Cirno : Nani? (makan Es Krim Cor***lo)**

**Ryan : Disclaimernya!**

**Cirno : Uh, maaf (mengelap mulut). This is Chapter 4 of The Hunter of Gensokyo. Hak cipta ke-2 game dimiliki ZUN dan Capcom, and story by RyanusHunter9.**

**Ryan : Warning khusus Chapter ini : Jika kalian sedang makan, dimohon hentikan acara makannya, atau habiskan makanannya sebelum anda membaca chapter ini.**

**RCYSN : Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang tenang…<p>

Cirno : CEPETANNN! AKU GA TAHAN LAGIII !

Ryan : Hei! Aku bilang pagi yang tenang, koq malah ribut gini!

Cirno : Ryan-chan! Aku ga tahan lagi! Udah satu jam berdiri di sini, tapi Suika ga keluar juga. Udah di ujung nih!

Ryan : Soo dezune. Tunggu sebentar (memperhatikan naskah FF) Epic! Coba kau buka.

Sesuai perintah, Cirno pun membuka pintu WC, dan…

GUBRAKKK

Cirno, Youmu dan Nitori dibuat sukses jatuh ala anime, karena di dalam WC, terlihat Suika yang terkapar di… ehemm… kakus dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas, dan… ehemm… tidak memakai bawahan sama sekali. Kalau FF ini muncul dalam versi manga, akan terlihat seekor Felyne memegang tongkat dengan gambar kepala Rathian di ujungnya, menutupi bagian yang 'sangat tabu jika dilihat kaum pria' milik Suika. Mereka yang melihat Suika terkapar di WC karena mabuk langsung menariknya keluar dari WC.

* * *

><p>Beberapa lama setelahnya, setelah Cirno memenuhi 'panggilan alam'nya , setelah Suika memakai rok dan setelah Youmu dan Nitori mengurus 'sesuatu yang tak boleh diketahui kaum pria', para Hunter berkumpul di gunung kecil dari Machalite Ore. Semuanya sudah memakai armor lengkap dengan senjata masing-masing. Cirno memakai armor dari Giadrome, dengan Frozen Blade di Punggungnya. Youmu memakai baju besi di dadanya, dengan empat lempengan besar terbuat dari sisik Rathian, betina dari klan Wyvern api, menempel di roknya dan sarung tangan dari material monster yang sama. Di pinggangnya ada 2 jenis Long Sword, yang warna hijau berukuran panjang dan terbuat dari material Rathian, dan yang warna merah agak pendek, sependek pedang SnS, terbuat dari material Rathalos, sang pejantan dari klan Wyvern api. Suika memakai armor Diablos lengkapnya dengan membawa serta Diablo Maul-nya dan botol sake-nya. Sisik biru Cephalos menghiasi Armor Nitori yang terlihat seperti seragam sekolah, dan ia membawa serta Gunlance-nya dan tas hijau yang berisi banyak item di dalamnya, mengingat peristiwa kemarin.<p>

Merasa bingung karena ada orang baru diantara mereka, Cirno mulai bertanya "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Siapa kau?"

"Sepertinya kau orang baru yang Suika sering bicarakan. Perkenalkan, aku Kawashiro Nitori, Hunter desa yang belum lama bergabung kembali dari misi yang panjang. Salam kenal."

"Aku Cirno, Hunter yang akan menjadi yang terkuat di Gensokyo. Salam kenal."

"Cirno, ya. Kau terlihat begitu menjanjikan." _Menjanjikan ancurnya._

"Terima kasih" kata Cirno sambil mengusap bawah hidungnya dengan bangga.

Kemudian Youmu mulai berbicara "Itu artinya, kau sudah mendapatkan kupu-kupu itu. Iya, kan?" Dan Nitori hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba topan kecil muncul dihadapan mereka, meniupkan sekumpulan kelopak bunga Sakura, dan Yuyuko muncul dari tengah topan kecil itu. Ia mulai berbicara "Salam, para Hunter. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya desa ini memiliki tim inti juga. Dan kau, Nitori, aku sempat memerintahkan Suika untuk membawamu pulang, dengan atau tanpa kupu-kupu itu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkannya. Bisa kau perlihatkan kepadaku?"

"Bisa, nona." Lalu Nitori merogoh saku tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol, dimana terdapat Phantom Butterfly yang diawetkan didalamnya. Semua mata tertuju padamu (salah, lupakan yang tadi). Semua mata tertuju pada Phantom Butterfly yang masih memberikan sensasi 7 warnanya yang khas. Setelah beberapa lama, Nitori memasukkan kembali botol itu ke dalam tas.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kupu-kupu itu, jadi apa kalian bisa membuatnya?"

"Memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi kami usahakan."

"Bagus. Sekarang alasan kalian kukumpulkan kesini. Akhir-akhir ini seekor Qurupeco telah mengacaukan gunung Youkai dan sekitar, tetapi Momiji, Aya dan Hatate masih harus absen karena kekalahan atas Kushala Daora waktu itu, luka mereka masih parah. Jadi, kukirim kalian untuk menghabisinya. Ingat, meski misi ini bintang tiga, tapi bisa berubah menjadi 5, atau bahkan high level. Wakarimashitaka?" Kushala Daora adalah seekor elder dragon penguasa angin yang memiliki kulit sekeras besi, sementara Qurupeco adalah seekor Wyvern burung yang mirip dengan burung tropis dan pandai menyanyi.

"Hai, wakarimashita." Dan mereka pergi ke gunung Youkai untuk misi.

* * *

><p>"Emm, Nitori, boleh nanya?" kata Cirno kepada Nitori. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di sekitar tempat terbuka (Area 2) di gunung Youkai.<p>

"Bertanya apa, Cirno?"

"Soal kupu-kupu barusan, seberapa pentingnya sehingga membuatmu berkelana selama ini? Dan apa maksud kata 'membuatnya' itu?"

"Oooh, itu. Mungkin Youmu bisa menjelaskannya, berhubung jatah munculnya kurang."

"Terima kasih, Nitori" kata Youmu "Seperti yang kita semua tahu, monster-monster tersebut kebal akan sihir murni. Iya, kan?"

"Iya, sih" kata Cirno polos.

"Dan kau tahu hantu itu hanya terbentuk atas roh, kan? Maka dari itu jika para hantu menyerang monster secara fisik, entah dengan senjata atau tangan kosong, tenaga hantu akan merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi ada satu material dimana hal itu bisa dicegah, yaitu Phantom Butterfly. Jika kupu-kupu itu dimasukkan sebagai material pembuatan senjata, maka hal itu bisa dicegah. Tapi sayang kupu-kupu ini sulit dicari, memakan waktu setahun untuk Nitori mencarinya."

"Berarti LS Youmu juga mengandung Phantom Butterfly didalamnya, dong?"

"Tidak. Tapi pengurasan tenaga tak terjadi padaku, karena setengah manusiaku mencegah hal itu terjadi" kata Youmu yang membuat mulut Cirno membentuk huruf O besar.

"ROAARR" teriak sekumpulan Velociprey, saudara Giaprey yang tinggal di daerah yang lebih lembap dan hangat dan berkulit biru gelap, dengan pemimpin mereka, Velocidrome. Tatapan mata mereka seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin memakan para Hunter.

"Tunggu! Biar aku atasi mahluk-mahluk kecil ini. Sudah lama aku tidak beraksi. Human Sign 'Slash of Present'" Youmu menghilang dari hadapan semuanya. Tidak, ia hanya bergerak sangat cepat hingga batang hidungnya tidak terlihat sekalipun. Setelah kurang dari tiga detik, tubuhnya terlihat lagi, menyarungkan pedangnya. Terdengar bunyi "CRIK" dari pedangnya, dan semua Velociprey mati tertebas.

"ROAARR!" teriak Velocidrome marah, lalu melompat ke arah Youmu, segera menyergapnya.

"Life ending Sword 'Meditation'" Pedang Youmu mengeluarkan semacam aura hijau, membuat pedangnya terlihat lebih panjang dari aslinya, lalu menebas Velocidrome. Ia tewas.

"Huh, pamer!" cetus Suika. Dan mereka kembali jalan, mencari Qurupeco.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, itu dia" bisik Nitori di balik semak, lalu menggenggam sebuah bola. "Oke, tunggu aba-aba. 1… 2…"<p>

"HEEEIIIYYAAA!" teriak Cirno berlari, mengangkat LS-nya menuju Qurupeco yang sedang asyik makan, membuat Hunter yang lain dan Qurupeco terkejut.

"Baka!" umpat Suika melihat tindakan bodoh Cirno. Sambil menarik senjata masing-masing, mereka keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Tentu saja Qurupeco tersebut terkejut. "Faiiiaa Oniii!"

Sekumpulan bola-bola lava keluar dari bawah tanah, tapi Qurupeco dapat menghindari itu. Nitori menembakkan beberapa peluru ke Qurupeco, tapi sama saja, ia dapat menghindarinya.

"Lotus Stance Cut" ia menarik Roukanken (merah) nya lalu membelah udara dengan kedua pedangnya, dan menciptakan aura X yang segera melukai Wyvern hijau itu, tapi sekali lagi dapat ia hindari. Lalu Qurupeco mengembangkan kantong yang terletak di kerongkongannya, menyanyi dan menari. Youmu terkejut. "Cepat hentikan dia sebelum seekor monster datang!"

Tapi terlambat. Seekor Aoashira dan Rathian datang menyerbu para Hunter. Si beruang biru melompat dan menyerang Suika dengan cakarnya, sementara sang ratu terbang, menukik dan menyerang Youmu dengan serangan putaran ekornya. Tapi untung saja Youmu dan Suika dapat menghindari serangan mereka. Nitori melempar suatu bola menuju salah satu monster, dan mengenai Aoashira dan Suika didekatnya.

Sesuatu yang aneh tercium. Tercium seperti… DUNG BOMB! "Kampret lu Nitori! Kenapa lu kagak bilang kalau lu mau ngelempar poop Popo!" umpat Suika sambil menutup hidung. Untungnya, Aoashira segera kabur karena tidak tahan mencium bau bom yang terbuat dari kotoran Popo.

"Tapi yang penting ia kabur" kata Nitori sambil menyerang Rathian.

Sementara itu, Cirno sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyerang Qurupeco, yang sayangnya tak satupun serangannya mengenai Wyvern itu. "Icicle Sword" dan LS Cirno berubah sedikit lebih panjang dan besar, lalu menebas Qurupeco, memberi luka cukup besar pada tubuh Qurupeco.

"KWAAKKKAKAKAKKK!" sekali lagi Qurupeco menyanyi dan menari, dengan nada dan gerakan sedikit berbeda. Cirno terkejut ketika luka yang berhasil ia berikan tertutup kembali. Qurupeco itu mengetuk kedua "Flintstone" yang terletak di ujung kedua sayapnya, memberi suara "CRIK" lalu memukul Cirno dengan itu. Tubuh Cirno terbakar.

"Tolong, badanku terbakar!"

"Cepat, Cirno, jeburkan dirimu ke danau!" teriak Youmu yang sedang menghindari bola api Rathian dengan lompatannya. Mengikuti saran Youmu, Cirno segera menceburkan dirinya ke danau. "Suika, apa kau siap?"

"Baik!" Palu Suika berubah menjadi besar, dan kepalanya dikelilingi aura api, dan Myon Youmu berubah menjadi mirip dengan dirinya. Mereka segera terjun menuju Rathian, mempersiapkan serangan mereka.

"Wyvern Sign : 'Queen Devil Strike!'" Berbagai tebasan dan ledakan menyerang sang ratu, membuat Rathian menjadi terkapar. Dengan mata bagaikan setan kelaparan, Cirno dkk menatap Qurupeco, membuat Qurupeco gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, sekali lagi ia menari, dengan nada jauh lebih keras.

DUMM… DUMM… DUMM…

Tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar. Terlihat senyuman jahat dari Qurupeco.

GROOOAARRRRR

Di belakang mereka, berdiri seekor monster. Terlihat seperti seekor T-Rex, dengan ekor yang besar, warna hijau dan sangat bengis. Ternyata monster yang dihadapan mereka adalah seekor Deviljho. Mata merah sang devil menatap para gadis, dengan air liur di sekeliling mulutnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya, menginjak mereka, tapi berhasil dihindari. Asap merah mengelilingi mulutnya, lalu melepaskan nafas hitam yang sangat mematikan. Sekali lagi, mereka dapat menghindarinya.

"Yang benar saja, ngapain si Jho disini?" umpat Suika.

"Hello, apa kau tidak tahu? Ia seekor monster nomaden, jadi tidak heran jika ia tiba-tiba berada di daerah dingin gunung Youkai" jawab Nitori.

"Menyusahkan saja." Deviljho membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam tanah, lalu melemparkan batu besar ke arah para Hunter. Dengan tatapan Oni (?), Suika menyiapkan pose seperti pemain baseball umumnya. "SERANGAN PAYAH INI MENDING GUE KUBUR* AJAA!"

Dengan serangan palunya, Suika berhasil mementalkan serangan batu Deviljho. Jika FF ini adalah Doujin, untuk mendramatisirnya, terlihat background berupa Barry Bonds dari Giants berhasil mencetak homerun (?).Dan segera Jho menikmati senjatanya sendiri. Berhasil membalas serangan Jho, Suika yang ternyata penggemar Baseball (?) melakukan pose kemenangan idolanya (?), Barry Bonds, berupa mengangkat kedua telunjuk.

Dan kembali ke Laptop, eh salah, maksudnya mereka kembali lagi mengurus Qurupeco. Dengan tatapan setan, Cirno memegang LS yang bersinar biru. "AKU GA TAHAN LAGIIII! BLOWING ICE '(FREAKING) ICE TORNADOOO!'"

Youmu juga mempersiapkan spell menyeramkannya. "Voidness Sword 'Slash Clearing the Six Sense'."

Berikutnya, Suika. "Oni Sign 'Massacre on Mt. Ooe'"

Terakhir, Nitori. "Kappa '(Mad) Monster Cucumber.'"

Dan Qurupeco dihujani berbagai serangan Danmaku, yang sudah dicampuri rasa benci dan marah (?). Setelah selesai menghujani Wyvern itu dengan berbagai serangan, rasa amarah di wajah para Hunter hilang. Qurupeco terlihat kejang-kejang.

"Tunggu, itu masih belum cukup!"

Mereka kaget akan suara di belakang. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari Jho yang bahasanya sudah diartikan lewat Google Translate (?). Terlihat Rathian dan Aoashira dibelakang juga. Dengan tatapan monster mereka, mereka menghujani Qurupeco dengan berbagai serangan.

"Ini untukmu karena aku telah diberi Homerun yang tidak berkenan!" Jho memberi Dragon Breath-nya.

"Ini untukmu karena wajahku tidak cantik lagi!" Rathian memberi hujan bola apinya.

"Ini untukmu karena aku dilempari kotoran!" Aoashira memberi serangan cakarnya bertubi-tubi.

Setelah puas menghujani Qurupeco, Rathian dan Aoashira akhirnya pergi, tapi Jho masih berdiri di tempat, menetesi Qurupeco dengan liurnya. "Gua telah berkeliling berminggu-minggu tanpa makanan, dan kegiatan ini membuat gua makin lapar. Kalau ga keberatan, gua makan lu." Segera Jho mendaratkan giginya yang penuh taring ke tubuh Qurupeco, mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan memuncratkan darah segar. Youmu segera menutup mata Cirno karena peristiwa mengenaskan ini.

Jho segera berbalik ke arah para gadis, sambil membawa kepala Qurupeco. "Maafkan gua, para Hunter, karena sudah mengganggu kegiatan berburu kalian. Ini, gua berikan kepala si pengganggu ini sebagai permintaan maaf" lalu ia meletakkan kepala itu di depan mereka, membuat Cirno dan Nitori muntah. "Jika kita berjumpa lagi, bukan sebagai yang memburu dan diburu, gua ingin mengajak kalian ke Koshien Hanshin. Gua kepikiran kapan pertandingan antara Lotte dengan Hanshin selanjutnya." Cirno, Youmu dan Nitori hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kepergian Jho, sementara Suika berteriak.

"Beri tanda, biar gua kagak menyerang lu, jika kita bertemu lagi."

"Gua akan melompat 100 kali jika bertemu dengan lu. Tenang saja!"

Lalu Suika melambaikan tangan, menyambut kepergian Jho. Jika ini adalah manga, akan terlihat background berupa matahari terbenam (?)

Dengan rasa jengkel, Youmu berkata "Ini FF mulai aneh. Udah, mending tutup aja sekarang!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan : Hah? Sudah selesai?<strong>

**Youmu : Yaaa… (muka kayak mayat hidup)**

**Ryan : Ada apa, Youmu? Kau terlihat lesu.**

**Youmu : Berada di FF abal bikin aku cape.**

**Ryan : Muncul salah, ga muncul salah. Mana sih yang benar?**

**Youmu : Minimal bisa ga sih bikin yang lebih jelas dikit!**

**Ryan : Masalahnya ini genre-nya humor, jadi harus dibikin sedikit abal.**

**Youmu : …**

**Suika : Selamat atas peluncuran Chapter ke-4 (mengangkat mangkuk berisi sake)**

**Ryan : Hey, no sake allowed, dan kenapa Jho dan Rathian bisa ada disini?**

**Suika X Jho X Rathian: Suka-suka kite, dong.**

**Ryan : (Fistpalm). Gilee. Udah, daripada tambah aneh, mending tutup chapter ini.**

**CYSNJR : Terima kasih udah mengikuti kami sampai Chapter ini. Review, please.**


	5. Dimana Semuanya Bermula

**Ryan : Yo, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna. Ryan wa koko dezu. Akhirnya, chapter 5 telah terbit, setelah sekian lama. Dan untuk request Kirin, maaf untuk sementara tidak dapat kupenuhi, karena tidak tahu harus meletakkannya dimana. Oya, cover gambar untuk sementara pakai yang ini terlebih dahulu, karena gambar cover permanen masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. The art's compeletely mine. Oke, langsung saja, Cirno.**

**Cirno : Hak cipta Touhou dimiliki oleh ZUN, sementara Monster Hunter oleh Capcom. RyanusHunter9 hanya sekedar meminjam mereka untuk membuat fanfic ini.**

**Ryan : Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>"Sudah satu setengah tahun, ya," kataku di depan sebuah makam.<p>

Ya, saat ini aku sedang berziarah di makam yang letaknya di atas desa ini. Siapa saja yang kukunjungi? Mereka adalah para Hunter sebelum kami, beserta kepala desa sebelum nona Yuyuko. Sebenarnya desa Pokke bukanlah desa asli dari Gensokyo, karena sebenarnya desa ini berasal dari Minegarde, dunia dimana Monster Hunter berasal. Asal mula kenapa kedua dunia bersatu, berawal dari satu setengah tahun yang lalu, disaat indahnya kelopak Sakura tercemar oleh merahnya darah.

#Flashback

Waktu itu pertengahan musim semi, ketika semua bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya dan Lily White masih berterbangan sana sini dengan riangnya, membuat semua orang muak termasuk aku. Saat ini aku sedang mengurus kebun belakang Hagukyurou, hingga tiba-tiba…

"Youmu!" teriak nona Yuyuko memanggil diriku. Aku langsung pergi untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Ada apa, nona Yuyuko?" tanyaku kepada nona Yuyuko.

"Hari ini begitu cerah, dan bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran, jadi aku ingin pergi melakukan Hanami. Persiapkan semua berang yang dibutuhkan."

"Baik, nona Yuyuko." Lalu aku mempersiapkan semua alat (makanan) yang kami (nona Yuyuko) perlukan, dan semuanya aku masukkan di sebuah tas sebesar seperempat ruang kelas Author, karena aku tahu nona Yuyuko akan memakan banyak sekali makanan saat berada disana. Lalu kami pergi menuju gunung Youkai.

* * *

><p>Aah, gunung Youkai, terlihat sangat indah dengan kumpulan pohon Sakura, terutama saat kelopaknya berjatuhan. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang melakukan kegiatan santai dibawah pohon-pohon Sakura tersebut. Ada Suika yang sedang bertengger di atas pohon, waktu itu dia masih berada dibawah naungan Reimu, sang miko. Lalu ada Cirno yang terlihat senang bermain dengan teman-temannya dari Team 9. Ada juga Sakuya dan Meiling yang terlihat sedang menggotong Remilia, seperti yang pernah kulihat saat pengangkatan mayat di dunia luar. *dihajarRemilia*<p>

Oke, ada Reimu, Marisa, mereka yang berasal dari kuil Moriya, Team 9, Shinigami pemalas, para penghuni SDM, terlihat sudah komplit sekarang. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang kurang disini, dan entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah. Kupandangi terus langit yang terlihat cerah itu.

"Ada apa, Youmu?" tanya Yuyuko sambil melahap kakap sebesar Magikarp.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, nona" jawabku berbohong. Tentu saja aku merasa ada yang salah, tapi daripada nona Yuyuko merasa gelisah, lebih baik aku diam saja. Kuharap firasatku ini salah.

Oke, Youmu's PoV-nya kita hentikan dulu.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain dari gunung Youkai, berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan parasol-nya, ditemani dengan kedua Shikigami-nya, 'seorang' rubah berekor Sembilan dan 'seorang' kucing berekor dua. Senyuman terlukis di wajah sang wanita. Sang rubah mulai bertanya.

"Nona Yukari, apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa? Tentu saja ini tidak apa-apa, Ran."

"Tapi… menyatukan Gensokyo dengan dunia yang penuh dengan monster yang kau lihat di PFP pagi ini terasa sangat konyol."

"Terdengar konyol jika kau berkata seperti itu. Memang pagi ini aku bermain Monster Hunter di PFP yang aku temukan di Kourindou. Monster-monster disana terlihat sangat menarik, dan akan lebih menarik jika semua penghuni Gensokyo merasakan kesenangan yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan. Muahahaha, Kihihihi, Myehehehe, ha- Uhuk uhuk." Dan Ran beserta Chen ber-sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Mulai sekarang, secara resmi Gensokyo dan Minegarde menjadi satu."

JLEGAR JLEGAR (disini, bayangkan petir menggelegar di belakang Yukari yang sedang mengangkat payungnya.)

And… back to Youmu's PoV

Oke, sekarang semua orang disini sudah mabuk tingkat parah. Bahkan Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Suika dan Sanae sedang melakukan tari perut yang sangat memalukan. Aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria di dekat nona Yuyuko saja. Tapi tetap saja aku masih merasah gelisah.

Dan kegelisahanku akhirnya terjawab.

Langit mulai gelap, terlihat awan hitam membentuk sebuah lingkaran di atas sana. Dan berbagai macam-macam monster keluar dari sana. Hijau, merah, orange, besi, Pink, semuanya keluar dari sana. Tentu saja semua yang berada di sini siap siaga.

"Hmm, menarik. Baiklah, waktunya menarik spell terkuat. Cherry Sign : Sense of Cherry Blossom." Nona Yuyuko mengeluarkan kipasnya, lalu meniupkan semacam spiral berwarna pink kepada seekor monster yang kupercaya bernama Rathalos.

Tidak dapat kami percayai, spell terkuat nona Yuyuko tidak memberi lecet sedikitpun kepada monster merah itu. Bahkan, Rathalos itu terlihat tambah marah. Lalu wyvern api itu menyemburkan bola apinya.

DUAAARRR

Bola api tersebut mengenai nona Yuyuko. Tentu saja aku terkejut setengah mati. Aku menangkap nona Yuyuko yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tidak pernah kulihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya. Tak hanya nona Yuyuko saja yang spell terkuatnya tak dapat melukai para monster, tapi juga kebanyakan orang. Yang berhasil hanya Sakuya dan Remilia saja.

"Sepertinya mereka kebal akan sihir murni, nona Remilia" kata Sakuya kepada Remilia, sambil memenggal kepala sang ayam, Yian Kut-Ku.

"Nampaknya begitu" kata Remilia sambil menyeret seekor Gypceros.

_Benarkah itu? _Batinku, _sepertinya harus kucoba. _"Obsessor : Slash of Eternity!" Aku menarik kedua pedangku, Roukanken dan Hakurouken, lalu menebas sang raja dengan cepatnya, membuat ia tak berdaya. Tetapi, sebelum ia tewas, ia berhasil melukai diriku dengan cakar kakinya.

_Siaalll,_ penglihatanku langsung kabur, semuanya samar-samar, kemudian menghitam. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku, dan aku kaget karena diriku tidak lagi berada di gunung Youkai. Bukan serangan para monster lagi yang kulihat. Yang kulihat adalah sebuah ruangan sebesar 6 tatami dengan lemari sederhana dan kotak besar disebelahnya, dan 2 buah poster, masing-masing bertuliskan 'ketenangan' dan berburu. Merasa déjà vu? Memang, karena tempat ini muncul di chapter pertama.<p>

Seorang wanita berambut silver, lebih panjang dari rambutku muncul dari pintu. Wanita itu membawa mangkuk berisi bubur.

"Wah, sudah bangun, ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ini desa Pokke, salah satu dari tiga desa hunter."

"Pokke? Tak pernah kudengar itu sebelumnya. Dimananya Gensokyo?"

"Emm… soal itu, akan kuceritakan nanti, setelah kau makan bubur ini."

"Baiklah" lalu kuambil mangkuk itu, dan kumakan bubur itu dengan lahap. Inilah sebabnya diriku nyengir saat melihat Cirno di chapter pertama, karena mengingatkanku akan ini. Setelah makan, aku mulai bertanya kembali, "jadi… ceritakan desa ini. Desa ini dimananya Gensokyo? Dan dimana nona Yuyuko?"

"Wow wow wow, satu-satu, mba" kata wanita itu. "Akan kujelaskan satu persatu. Pertama, namaku Rin Thunderhorse. Namamu?"

"Aku Konpaku Youmu."

"Baiklah Youmu, mari kita keluar dulu" lalu ia mengajakku keluar.

Suasana desa ini sungguh ramai. Banyak orang berjalan kesana sini, melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Waktu itu, aku sempat berpikir sedikit aneh karena banyak orang berpenampilan aneh, walaupun aku mengenal orang-orang yang lebih aneh dari mereka, tapi tetap saja waktu itu aku merasa aneh. Dan yang lebih aneh, meski musim semi tapi tempat ini ditutupi begitu banyak salju.

"Nah" kata Rin, "sebenarnya, tempat ini terletak di salah satu sisi gunung Youkai."

"Apa? Gunung Youkai? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat desa ini, dan kenapa banyak salju disini?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Seorang wanita berpayung telah membuat dunia kita berdua, Gensokyo dan Minegarde, menjadi satu. Sehingga ini bisa terjadi."

"Apa? Jadi ini ulah Yukari, ya. Dan bagaimana keadaan nona Yuyuko? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Untung saja kami bergerak lebih cepat. Kalau tidak, ia bisa benar-benar lenyap."

"Lenyap? Maksudmu?"

"Soal itu, biar Chief yang menjawab." Lalu ia membawaku ke suatu tempat, dimana ada sebuah berdiri gunung kecil berwarna biru. Didekatnya ada seorang mahluk kecil duduk di dekat api unggun.

"Hei, Chief, ia sudah bangun" teriak Rin sambil melambai kepada nenek-nenek cebol.

"Salam, nona hantu. Aku adalah Chief di desa ini. Panggil saja aku Chief," kata nenek itu, "sebutkan namamu, nak."

"Konpaku Youmu. Oya, Rin bilang soal keadaan nona Yuyuko. Bagaimana keadaannya? Baik-baik sajakah?" tanyaku dengan panik.

"Oho, dia baik-baik saja, nak Youmu," jawab Chief dengan tenang. Jujur, aku merasa aneh ketika ia memanggil diriku dengan sebutan 'nak,' tapi waktu itu aku menutupnya karena begitu khawatir dengan nona Yuyuko. "Waktu kami menemukan kalian, badan wanita itu hampir menghilang seperti debu, tapi beruntung Akira mengantongi salah satu Phantom Butterfly, jadi ia bisa terselamatkan. Jika kau ingin menemui nonamu, ia berada di dalam tenda ini," kata Chief sambil menunjukkan sebuah tenda.

Aku pun memasuki tenda itu, dan aku melihat nona Yuyuko sedang memakan semangkuk besar ramen. Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja. Dan nampaknya wanita berarmor hitam yang disebelahnya hanya bisa bengong melihat kerakusan nona Yuyuko.

"Syukurlah, nona Yuyuko. Nampaknya anda baik-baik saja," kataku lega.

"Ya, begitu leganya, sampai ia menghabiskan 10 mangkuk besar ramen itu," celoteh wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Akira!" marah Rin.

"Maaf," kata Akira.

"Jadi, Akira, apa yang kamu dapat pagi ini?" tanya Rin.

"Sepertinya seekor atau dua ekor Blangonga akan melintasi daerah ini," jawab Akira.

"Apa itu Blangonga?" tanyaku.

"Blangonga adalah mahluk semacam Baboon putih berukuran besar yang tinggal di daerah iklim dingin seperti ini," jawab Rin. "Akan sangat repot jika mereka datang dalam kelompok."

GROOOAAAA

"Bah, mereka datang lebih cepat," umpat Akira, lalu menarik Dual Sword miliknya. "Ayo, RIn!"

"Baik!" kata Rin sambil menarik busurnya dari punggungnya.

"Aku juga ikut," kataku.

"Kau diam saja disini," kata Rin, "kau masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, diam saja disini," kata Rin, lalu meninggalkanku di tenda, bersama nona Yuyuko.

* * *

><p>Di atas gunung, terlihat dua ekor Blangonga, berdiri dengan sigapnya bersama sekumpulan Blango, versi kecil dari Blangonga. Terdengar sangat berisik disana, karena teriakan para Blango kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian, kedua Hunter itu sudah muncul di hadapan mereka.<p>

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyerang desa kami," teriak Akira, menebas sekumpulan Blango yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia terus menebas para Baboon putih itu, hingga yang tersisa hanya Rin, Akira, dan kedua Blangonga tersebut.

Kedua Blangonga itu menatap Rin dan Akira, penuh dengan tatapan murka, lalu salah satu dari Blangonga melempar sebuah bola salju besar kepada para Hunter, tapi untung mereka dapat menghindarinya. Akira mendekati salah satu Blangonga, dan kemudian menebasnya, membuat darah mengalir di tubuh Baboon itu.

Blangonga yang penuh darah itu berteriak, menandakan bahwa ia sudah memasuki tahap Rage. Setelah teriakan itu selesai, tiba-tiba sepasukan Blango muncul dari tanah, membuat para Hunter kaget. Dengan cepat Rin menembak beberapa Blango, mencabut nyawa mereka dengan cepat. Salah satu dari Blango yang tidak Rin tembak melempar sebongkah es kepada Rin, dan melukai kepalanya. Beruntung Rin tidak pingsan.

Akira menebas Blangonga yang satunya lagi, yang masih belum dilukai. Ayunan pedang Akira sangat cepat, membuatnya hampir tidak dapat terlihat. Blangonga itu juga ikut memasuki tahap Rage dengan berteriak, dan teriakan itu telah memanggil sepasukan Blango lagi, dan dengan cepat Rin menembak mereka semua.

Semuanya berdiri diam, tidak ada yang bergerak. Terlihat raut muka Akira dan Rin yang lelah. Kedua Blangonga mulai menggerakkan jari mereka, bersiap bergerak dengan cepat, tapi mereka masih diam.

Kedua Blangonga mulai membanting kaki belakang mereka, melompat dengan tinggi, lalu melemparkan sekumpulan es yang sangat tipis. Para Hunter menghindari serang mereka, tapi beberapa bongkahan es itu berhasil melukai mereka. Gerakan mereka berhenti seketika.

Kedua Blangonga tersenyum. Mereka perlahan-lahan membuat bola salju yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari yang pernah Blangonga terbesar pernah buat. Sebenarnya Akira dan Rin mau bergerak, tapi luka yang diakibatkan serangan Blangonga membuat mereka tidak dapat bergerak. Perlahan-lahan bola salju yang mereka buat membesar, dan setelah mereka membuatnya cukup besar, mereka lempar bola salju itu ke arah para Hunter yang terpaku.

_BRUAASSSHHH_

* * *

><p>"Haah, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanyaku cemas.<p>

"Jangan khawatir, Youmu. Mereka para pemuda yang kuat," kata nona Yuyuko mencoba menghiburku, "untuk ukuran para manusia dan para Youkai kelas teri."

"Yaah, tapi tidak sampai memakan waktu selama ini, kan?" kataku dengan sangat cemas. "Ini sudah dua jam."

_GROOOAAAA_

Aku terkejut. Suara itu berasal dari luar, dan aku kaget ketika aku keluar, yang kulihat adalah dua ekor Blangonga dengan sepasukan Blango, dan salah satu dari Blangonga memegang Akira dan Rin, bagaikan ia memengang dua buah pisang. Ia lempar Rin dan Akira ke arahku, seakan dia mau berkata jika aku menghalangi niat mereka, maka aku akan berakhir seperti mereka.

"Chief dan nona Yuyuko, mohon maaf, tapi bisakah kalian bawa Rin dan Akira ke tempat yang aman? Aku akan mencoba membunuh mereka," kataku.

"Biar kubantu kau," kata nona Yuyuko.

"Nona Yuyuko, biar ini kuhadapi sendiri. Ingat dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku yakin bahkan kekuatan terbesar anda tidak dapat memberi lecet kepada mereka."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kembalilah secepatnya," kata terakhir dari nona Yuyuko, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana, bersama Chief, Akira dan Rin.

Aku berdiri diam di sana, memperhatikan sekitar. Beruntung para penduduk desa yang lain sedang pergi, melakukan kesibukannya masing-masing. Bahkan wanita dan anak-anak pun tidak terlihat. Dengan begini, aku bisa tenang melawan mereka, tanpa ada pihak ketiga yang terlibat.

Salah satu Blangonga berteriak, dan sepasukan Blango maju, berniat menyerangku. Myon, setengah hantuku, aku ubah menjadi sama persis denganku, berkat spell card. Semua Blango itu aku tebas dengan pedangku, bersama klonku. Dengan cepat aku mewarnai putih salju di atas tanah dengan darah Blango itu, hingga yang tersisa hanya aku dan kedua Blangonga.

Salah satu Blangonga melemparkan sebongkah es besar kepadaku, tapi dapat kuhindari. Blangonga yang satunya pun maju, menyerangku dengan cakar dan taringnya. Sayang, taktik monyet itu gagal, dan aku tebas dia hingga banyak luka yang menghiasi kulitnya, ditambah dengan luka dari Akira dan RIn.

Blangonga itu teriak, memasuki tahap Rage, dan lagi-lagi muncul sepasukan Blango. "Human Sign : Slash of Present." Aku pun berlari menuju kerumunan Blango, dan mereka semua berhasil aku tebas dengan sekali tebasan. Aku pun mendekati Blangonga yang sudah sangat penuh dengan luka itu.

"Enlightened Sword : Rise From Delusion!" Roukanken pun mengeluarkan aura biru yang sangat besar, dan aku mengayunkan pedangku ke arah Blangonga itu, menebasnya. Tak lama, ia pun tewas. "Fiuh, satu sudah selesai."

_PRRAAKKK_

Aku kaget, karena Roukanken, pedang yang selama ini setia menemaniku, sekarang sudah patah. "Sial, padahal selama ini pedang ini tidak pernah memperlihatkan tanda retak. Apa ini karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri melawan mahluk yang aslinya tidak berasal di Gensokyo?"

Disaat aku bertanya soal patahnya Roukanken, tiba-tiba Blangonga yang satunya lagi melompat ke atas saya, lalu melempar sebongkah es ke arahku, tapi dapat kuhindari. Tidak berhasil mengenaiku, ia berlari ke arahku, menyerangku dengan cakarnya. Dengan cepat aku menghindarinya terus, hingga satu pukulannya mengenaiku, dan aku terlempar karenanya, menghantam salah satu dinding rumah warga.

Aku pun berdiri kembali, dan sesuatu yang berada di bawahku menarik perhatianku. "Ini…," kulihat sebuah pedang dengan panjang sama dengan Hakurouken, hanya saja ini berwarna hitam. "Ini pasti punya Akira."

Blangonga itu berlari ke arahku, menyerangku lagi. Dengan memasang kuda-kuda, aku memegang Hakurouken dan pedang hitam itu. Aku pun berlari menuju Blangonga, demikian juga Blangonga itu berlari ke arahku.

"Obsessor : Slash of Eternity!"

_CRASSSHHH_

Serangan kami pun saling bertabrakan. Blangonga itu berhasil melukai pundakku, tapi beruntung aku justru yang menang, karena aku berhasil menebas seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun rubuh, dan tewas. Aku pun menghela nafas, lega karena semuanya telah berakhir.

_KYAAAA_

_Itu suara nona Yuyuko, _batinku, dan segera pergi menuju arah rumah, dimana nona Yuyuko dan yang lain berada. Ketika aku memasuki rumah, aku terkejut, karena aku melihat sang Chief berlumuran dengan darah, demikian juga dengan Akira dan Rin. Ternyata anak buah Blangonga masih ada yang hidup. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, kumpulan Blango itu mengepungi nona Yuyuko, yang terlihat begitu takut. Tidak pernah kulihat ia ketakutan sebelumnya. Mungkin ini karena ia telah menemui mahluk yang sangat kebal dengan sihir murni. Dengan cepat aku menebas semua Baboon-Baboon itu dengan Hakurouken dan pedang hitam ini.

"Nona Yuyuko, anda baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab nona Yuyuko, "tapi… mereka…"

Ya, benar. Ia baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan Chief, Akira dan Rin. Aku pun mendekati mereka, berbicara dengan mereka.

"Maafkan kami sudah menyeret kalian dalam kondisi seperti ini," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak Youmu. Kondisi seperti ini memang selalu menghantui kami, para penduduk desa Hunter," kata Chief, masih dapat tersenyum.

"itu benar, Youmu," kata Rin, "ini memang selalu bisa terjadi pada kami, para Hunter."

"Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi," kata Chief, yang suaranya mulai serak, "aku tidak yakin soal ini, karena kalian bukanlah ras yang seharusnya memperdulikan manusia, tapi bisakah aku meminta kalian melakukan sesuatu, sebagai permintaan terakhir?"

"Apa itu, Chief?" tanya nona Yuyuko.

"Jagalah… desa ini… baik-baik…"

"Kalau begitu, kami terima permintaan Chief," kata nona Yuyuko dengan sigapnya.

"Tapi, nona Yuyuko…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Youmu. Aku bisa mengurus segala hal di Netherland, bersamaan dengan urusan di desa ini. Lagipula, ini balas jasa kita karena mereka sudah menolong kita. Semuanya bisa diatur, koq. Tenang saja."

"Syukurlah… kalau… begitu…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Chief, sebelum sepenuhnya meninggal, demikian juga Akira dan Rin.

#Flashback End.

Begitulah ceritanya. Semenjak itu, banyak hal dari kehidupan kami yang berubah. Meski kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami di desa ini, tapi terkadang kami juga kembali ke Hagukyurou, jika kami tidak begitu sibuk. Kulihat Suika sedang melambaikan tangan kepadaku dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Youmu," teriak Suika, "apa yang lu lakukan disini?"

"Sedang berziarah," jawabku, "maklum, udah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Lu ini aneh, ya. Padahal lu bisa bertemu dengan mereka di Netherland, tapi kenapa lu malah berziarah?"

"Untuk sementara ini, aku tidak bisa menjenguk mereka di Netherland, jadi sebagai gantinya, aku berziarah ke makam mereka."

"Hey, Youmu, Suika," teriak Nitori dan Cirno dari kejauhan, "kita dipanggil nona Yuyuko, nih."

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," kataku, kemudian pergi dari makam itu. Sebelum saya benar-benar menghilang dari sana, aku berbalik terlebih dahulu, menatap makam mereka, "tenang saja, saat ini desa dalam keadaan baik."

Dan kami pun pergi dari sana, menuju desa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan : Yup, 2.783 kata, new record. Dan mohon maaf agak abal, karena sedikit terburu-buru.<strong>

**Youmu : Terima kasih sudah memunculkanku sebagai karakter utama di chapter ini. Ini kakap merah sebagai tanda terima kasih.**

**Ryan : Hahaha, bukan masalah, koq.**

**Cirno : Hiks.**

**Ryan : Ada apa, Cirno?**

**Cirno : Apa benar, untuk sementara ini kau tidak akan menyorot kami dalam fanfic ini?**

**Ryan : Ya, benar sekali. Tapi tenang saja, koq, aku akan memunculkan kalian kembali, di chapter 13.**

**Reimu : Apa itu benar, Author?**

**Ryan : Gyaa! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?**

**Marisa : Sejak dari tadi, ze!**

**Remilia : Bisakah kau munculkan aku?**

**Reisen : Hey, aku duluan! Bahkan kau masih berhutang 1 chap padaku!**

**Aya : Jangan lupa munculkan aku juga!**

**Ryan : Ya ampun, nih dialoq penutup jadi penuh pisan! Yang masih berminat muncul di fanfic ini, mohon tutup chap ini.**

**All : Terima kasih karena telah membaca chapter 5. Monggo review-nyo, minna.**


End file.
